


【鸣佐】胜负心-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke, 漩涡鸣人/宇智波佐助
Kudos: 2





	【鸣佐】胜负心-白茶狗凍

【鸣佐】胜负心-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【鸣佐】胜负心](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_1c904b865)

brz鸟左

佐助长批

  


“哎呀，什么味道，小佐良娜是不是尿尿了？”

鸣人耸动着鼻子。

不用他说，小樱也闻到了一股尿骚味。小婴儿适时大哭起来。小樱站起身，走到摇篮边，将佐良娜抱在怀里。

“老公，你也过来帮忙换尿布。”

佐助点了点头，走出了客厅。

“鸣人，你稍等一会儿哦。”小樱抱着孩子消失在门背后。

  


  


“老公，没事吧。”

“嗯，没事。”

佐助生过小孩之后，留下了漏尿的后遗症。小樱虽然生过佐良娜，但并没有这样的困扰，果然还是那个时候没有好好恢复吧。

第一次知道佐助身上还有女性的器官时，小樱也异常惊讶。忍界大战结束时，小樱为倒下的二人诊疗，这才发现佐助的秘密。如今，知道这件事情的恐怕只有自己和香磷，佐助的孩子是由她和香磷秘密接生的，那是两年前的事情。

那个孩子到底去了哪里呢？小孩出生之后第三天，佐助就带着小孩失去了踪影。

佐助再次回到村子里，是在生产的一年以后。鸣人说，他死缠烂打了很久，佐助才同意回来参加他的婚礼。佐助在鸣人婚礼的前一天回到村子里，那天晚上，鸣人和他们两人一起吃晚饭，说是纪念他单身的最后一天。那天他们一起喝酒喝到很晚，散场时鸣人口齿不清地叮嘱佐助送她回家，自己摇摇晃晃地扶着墙离开了。那天晚上，佐助问她可不可以去她家过夜，过了大半年，佐良娜出生了。

那个孩子的下落，小樱问过一次。佐助没有回答，只让她不用担心。佐助说他不会让那个孩子成为村子的威胁。小樱想，说不定他已经把孩子杀掉了。至于那究竟是谁的孩子，小樱没有问过。

香磷知道她怀孕时，和她大吵了一架。后来她去香磷的基地待产，香磷把那个孩子的胎毛扔在她的面前。她想起小时候在第七班，鸣人问她金发和黑发哪个更帅，她当时不屑一顾地说，当然是黑发啦！

如果佐助是金发呢！

哼，佐助君才不会像你这样的头发，难看死了。

  


“换这条裤子吧？颜色差不多，鸣人应该看不出来。”

小樱接过佐助换下的裤子，湿了一大片，她走进里间的浴室，将裤子塞进洗衣机里。

“老公，可以了吗？”

“嗯。”

佐良娜不哭了，佐助抱着她走了出去。

  


  


“雏田，我回来了。”

雏田抱着博人从客厅走出来，博人咿呀咿呀地向鸣人伸手，鸣人接过孩子，在他的脸上亲了几大口。

“嗯嗯嗯嗯，爸爸亲亲。”

“噗———”

鸣人听到一声异响，然后闻到一股臭味。

“哎呀，博人拉臭臭了。”

“给我吧，要给他换尿不湿才行。”

“我也来帮忙吧！刚才在佐助家里，他还帮着小樱给佐良娜换尿片，我可不能输给他呀。”

  


  


  
2020/04/28  


  
热度 20  
评论 6

[鸣佐](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E9%B8%A3%E4%BD%90)

  


  


评论(6)

热度(20)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yuanxiao791.lofter.com/) [元霄](https://yuanxiao791.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://helloluzhuocheng.lofter.com/) [陈友友](https://helloluzhuocheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://biubiubiue.lofter.com/) [李李李李李木子](https://biubiubiue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://1qa2wurb.lofter.com/) [H.L.L.](https://1qa2wurb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://overslept.lofter.com/) [Sweety](https://overslept.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://overslept.lofter.com/) [Sweety](https://overslept.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yuanwoyoushengzhiniandaijianninjunlintianxia.lofter.com/) [论nori角色的共同点](https://yuanwoyoushengzhiniandaijianninjunlintianxia.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://yuanwoyoushengzhiniandaijianninjunlintianxia.lofter.com/) [论nori角色的共同点](https://yuanwoyoushengzhiniandaijianninjunlintianxia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://131244568.lofter.com/) [感谢大家的朋友](https://131244568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://wuguihua74699.lofter.com/) [阳灿明明](https://wuguihua74699.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://62932227.lofter.com/) [尧.](https://62932227.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://seryla.lofter.com/) [痛觉共享](https://seryla.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://shaoying611.lofter.com/) [给你一颗糖](https://shaoying611.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://asonu.lofter.com/) [YnR!](https://asonu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yuzhibobo208.lofter.com/) [宇智波波](https://yuzhibobo208.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://lumosnox.lofter.com/) [手電筒電不滿](https://lumosnox.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://sasuke220.lofter.com/) [迟魚](https://sasuke220.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://susu021372.lofter.com/) [素素](https://susu021372.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 







© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
